


Applying Blush

by PinkGluestick



Category: South Park
Genre: Cussing, Dom!Kyle, Everyone is of age, F/M, Fluff, Jealous!Kyle, Like I can’t warn you ENOUGH about the sex scene, M/M, MORE SERIOUSLY, NSFW, OR how fluffy I made Eric, Sexual Themes, Smut, Sub!Eric, THIS IS FLUFFFYYYY, also, bottom!eric, graphic depictions of sex, i think, im sure I’m forgetting something here, kinky language, mature language, seriously THIS IS NSFW, sort of Pining!Kyle, top!kyle, wow where do I start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGluestick/pseuds/PinkGluestick
Summary: The guys find Cartman’s dirty magazine collection and it absolutely spirals from there :3This is pretty fast paced and broken, but I got a fabulous request for some Kyman fluff-smut fiction (so here it is you sinner) so just ignore the quality XDPLEASE BE CAREFUL VIEWING!!!Like this is CRAZY NSFW CONTENTAnd COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF FLUFFGood luck reading thisALSO SUMBISSIVE! Eric so watch out for that. Writing controversy over here XDGood LORD, I almost titled this Thirsty and Jealous





	Applying Blush

**Author's Note:**

> My Cartman is a pretty soft, plushy one who honestly just has daddy issues and craves affection because he’s starved of it.  
> I have a tumblr thing and the way I make Cartman in my doodles is reflected in this story. If you like this Cartman you can find me 83 please be careful viewing my highly NSFW, marshmallow fluff, stuff. It’s honestly sickening.
> 
> Frufruglue is my tumblr name

“Swing left.”

“I am, this thing is fricking broken.” 

“No your not.....left......like JUMP left.”

“That’s different from swinging!”

“You just suck at this, Kyle.”

“Fuck you, Kenny.”

Kyle reached over to smack the controller from the skinny boy’s hands. Kenny swooped back onto Cartman’s bed, evading flawlessly; Stan getting smacked instead.

“Shit! Sorry Stan!”

Stan laughed at his stupid friends and punched Kenny in the thigh on behalf of Kyle.

“You guys are weak.”  
Kenny chuckled at their pathetic attempts. 

“You guys are gay.” Cartman muttered, coming in with three liters of Mountain Dew, as promised. The 4th was a Dr Pepper for Stan.

“Sit your ass up in my bed, McCormick, I don’t want it to smell like you later.”

“It’ll give you something to think about besides Bebe’s massive tits.”

Cartman scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
“Dude, PLEASE. Like I’d ever be in to that. She’s got every disease in the medical book.”

Kenny shot him an unimpressed smirk. While Cartman got settled pouring the drinks into cups on his floor, Stan ducked under the bed to find the controller his ex best friend had visciously slapped from his hands. 

What his hand landed on, however, was infinitely more interesting than a controller.

“Holy...shiiit dude.” Stan sat up with a series of magazines in his hand.  
“No fucking way...”

It took them all a moment to realize what Stan was showing them, but when they did, Cartman threw his cup down and was lunging towards Stan with hands eager to auto asphyxiate. Stan was quicker, though, standing and, holding the dirty mags held high above his head.

“Duude, DUUUDE” kenny gasped. “No way Cartman! You’ve been holding out on us!” Kenny eyed the display of tits and pussy over their covers. 

Cartman was doing more exercise jumping and grabbing and screaming than he had done running for the bus that one time. 

“Ok, we all have them.” Kyle rolled his eyes and tried to motion them towards getting back to playing the game.

Stan hopped onto the bed with Kenny so they could open the mags without Cartman able to reach. Kenny had planted his knee firmly against Cartman’s stomach to ensure this.

The first mag fell open to a very regular spot Cartman appeared to visit regularly. It took a second for them to realize why that was- it was because a series of pages clearly ripped from another book were shoved inside, creating a distortion in the way the mag closed.

Making this one here......a cover up.

“Nooo.” Kenny whispered in total awe. “Not like these.”

It took Stan probably longer than it should to realize what EXACTLY they were looking at when-

These weren’t naked women. These were-

Stan paled.

“O-oh my gawd....” he stared in disbelief. 

“What?” Kyle was worried now.  
What was Cartman jacking off to? Murder? Violence? Cowgirls?

He stood to get a look at whatever they were goggle eyed about when Kyle’s eyes grew just as wide and he would have ripped the magazine shut if his body hadn’t gone totally stiff as a board.

“Um Cartman.....” Kyle swallowed, not being able to tear his eyes away from the series of flesh before him.  
“Are you gay?”

The three boys looked up to find their host was missing, which explained the sudden lack of white noise that was Cartman’s jumping and screaming.

He was long gone. In fact, Cartman would be as good as moved-out-of-state-gone, because he had a safe place he kept in the house for when things became to much to bare and he just needed somewhere soft to be. It was in the basement under the stair case. A black sheet lined the bottom of the stairs so that you wouldn’t see it walking down. He kept it stocked with snacks and pillows and a small electric heater for the late winter nights and he could easily disappear from the planet for days at a time in there.

Thankfully, though unfortunately, he had had a breakdown last month when Liane said Eric would have to move out on his 18th birthday next week, so he had been visiting it regularly and it was well prepared for a sudden existential crisis.

Cartman had made an escape route since the day he discovered he liked boys. It was inevitable that someone would discover it eventually and he would need someplace to cry about it when he relapsed. 

Well, maybe not the FIRST day he knew he liked boys. It was probably a week after that when he almost told Kyle his boots looked cute not 5 minutes after they had survived Al Gore almost killing them. THAT was when he worked on making a plan.

He huddled inside his tight, little collage of pillows and dimmed the night light he had sitting in the middle of the floor. It had two settings, dull and nearly no light at all. And it scared him sometimes how much he’d needed the dark to escape.

He held his breath and waited quietly to fall asleep. When all that was left to do was for his mind to wander and think about the things that upset him, he was slowly torn apart from the inside until he felt empty in there. He found that the only way to stop it was to try and fall asleep, then when he woke up, it was over. A new day, a new problem.

Right now, if he didn’t do just that, he would be left thinking about the three boys upstairs in his bedroom sharing and mocking his magazines with one another. And Eric being at the center of their tyranny about being in love with men would be the perfect banana split sundae to leave him a shattered, rickety mess. For not just the next 10 years like that time he had a break down about wanting a dad in front of the cheer squad. It was worse than that, it would be for the rest of his life.

This was Eric’s biggest secret. Sure he did some questionable things that others perceived as homosexual- BUT, but, his persistent claiming he was not gay himself was enough to make up for those instances. He was certain. He kissed girls in public. He was so over the top in his dressing up that no one could realllly believe he was gay. And how many times had he openly talked about titties? 

This though? Having pictures of naked men hidden in playboy magazines to disguise them was too much for even Eric Cartman to successfully deny. They knew the truth now.

 

They knew the reality of Cartman, and here he was THINKING about that very thing he was not SUPPOSED to be THINKING about because it would RUIN him, because it ALWAYS does and these are the only friends he’s got and yeah, their little town was incredibly pro gay but it was STILL CARTMAN and Cartman was ALWAYS the exception.

Light poured into the little space at his hideout’s entrance, Stan’s head popping inside.

 

“H-How did you find me down here?” Cartman’s voice was shaky, tears pricking his eyes.

“I like to hide, too.” Stan smiled. He leaned back and cupped a hand to his mouth. “Guys, he’s down here!” 

Cartman was torn between scared and just embarrassed. If Stan was a good model for what the the other two would be like, then Cartman had nothing to worry about. Stan seemed pretty unphased about the whole thing outside of catching Cartman hiding dirty magazines. But....Eric couldn’t afford to be too careful.

Kenny’s head popped in next. “Cartman why did you run away?”

“D’know.” He shrugged, eyes looking at his knees hollowly.

“Well...why didn’t you tell us you were gay?” 

“Yeah,” Stan nodded eagerly.  
“You can tell us that. You’re the only one here that’s always gaybashing- oh that makes sense...”

Cartman drew his knees in closer.

“Cartman...what is this?” Kenny asked, glancing around the tiny space worriedly.

“It’s...” Eric didn’t want to tell them. To say it was embarrassing was the understatement of the century. It was horrifically humiliating. 

“It’s a safe place I think. Isn’t it? I had one when I was a kid.” Stan said turning to Kenny.

“Ah. What’s it do?”

“It’s like this place to escape and just get lost. Like forget everything, you know?”

Eric was thankful Stan knew what it was and spared him the explanation. It also helped that Stan admitted to having one, too, and Eric didn’t look so pathetic for having it. Although, Stan did mention having it only as a child....so....

“Ahhh, I see now. Well, dude,” Kenny turned to look at the flustered mess Eric had become. “I guess we better get out of here. Don’t want to ruin your safe zone.”

“Space, kenny.”

“Hey, maybe I call mine a zone.”

“Don’t make fun of this, Kenny.”

“I wouldn’t dare. Ever. Come on Kyle let’s go.”

Kyle...Eric hadn’t seen Kyle... what if he?...what if now, Kyle would hate.....

Eric swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut, listening to the voices fade. Then at the top of the stairs, he could make it out.

“Uh, l-later.” 

That was Kyle. No mistaking it. Kyle was still talking to him so at least they were on speaking terms. So it wasn’t to his face, but....

He tried not to think about it as finally, Eric found sleep among his hoard of pillows.  
—————————————————————————-

After two weeks of disappearing off the face of the earth, Eric was back on the map once more when Kenny invited all of them out to go to a paintball tournament. 

He could wear a mask, shoot his friends, and stay hidden the majority of the outing, while still reaping the benefits of his friends talking to him again. He was miserable and pretty lonely after being a shut in for so long. Eric was a social creature and craved copious amounts of attention.

It was hell suffering those two weeks. His mom told him he had to start paying rent if he wanted to stay. Apparently she was looking for somewhere to house a new boyfriend and thought it was necessary he have a bedroom of his own on top of hers. Fucking prick. Who did he think he was stealing Eric’s free food and hot water?

But trying to last those two weeks with the emotional torment of constantly wondering what was going on with his friends and wishing he could be with them while wishing also that the earth would swallow him up....it was so bad that Eric cycled into a worse relapse than the time his cat passed away. He actually ran out of snacks. 

When his snacks ran up and we was forced to surface, he took that as his queue to finally say hi to Stan via text and post some bashing on Kyle’s latest halo tournament online. It felt real that way to be social again. But he knew he wasn’t really THERE. Not mentally. Even now, running around trees and weaving through bushes and shooting Kenny in the gams (his natural habitat) Eric still didn’t feel THERE. 

He kept thinking back to that night, kept trying to look for differences in their behavior towards him. Were they any different? Did they care at all that he was gay, or were they just going to pretend like he wasn’t? He didn’t know which would be worse.

Kenny put all those exhausting thoughts to rest in the most reassuring way Eric could have expected of his sometimes asshole friends. 

“So, you’re Eric? I’m Jeremy.” A guy with dark brown hair, almost black, and long legs said as he came walking up with Kenny. 

“Uh, hi.” Eric didn’t understand why this guy from the opposite team was talking to him. Clearly he knew who Kenny was, but Eric by first glance (in his own opinion) was not someone worth speaking to. Not in the extremely friendly, odd tone this Jeremy guy was using. He was also looking at him pretty funny. 

Eric swallowed and turned back to taking his paintball gun apart.

“Yeah so, Jeremy wanted to meet you.” Kenny said, grinning like an idiot.

“I can speak for myself.” Jeremy grinned and pushed Kenny’s arm off him.

He leaned down towards Eric who was sitting on the ground, trying to look busy.

“Yeah, So, what Kenny said.” Jeremy smiled rather charmingly at Eric. Hoping his humor was a good enough ice breaker.

Eric couldn’t help the small smile at the sudden feelings stirring in his gut with Jeremy’s attention. It was unusual, but he wasn’t stupid. This guy was hitting on him. Why though, was the real question.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Eric made himself sound as uninterested in the piece of finely toned flesh leering handsomely at him as he could. He kept his head down and forced his paintball gun to fit back in its case.

“Want to know me better?”

Wow. Very forward, then. Eric could work with that. It saves him a lot of the exhaustion of being the main influence in a date. His nerves always got the better of him in the end, and he was still forced to appear collected all the same. This was the first guy asking to take HIM out for a spin.

“Mmmm.” Eric appeared to think about it, putting a finger to the bottom of his cheek and staring off. A smile began to spread his lips when he noticed the eager looking Jeremy watching his face with a sly, crooked smile. 

Looked like Eric’s playing of hard to get wouldn’t work on him.

“You can take me out. Tomorrow night, at 7. Be punctual.”

Jermey grinned devilishly and stuck his chest out in triumphant like he’d just won the kill of the day. “That was quick.”

“I want to know if you’re wasting my time sooner rather than later. Or you could just leave and I go out tomorrow at 7 without you.” Eric shrugged. 

Kenny had to bite back the rising urge to break into hysterical laughter. Seeing his friend flirting for the first time, and his very sassy approach, might he add, was doing things to Kenny’s fortitude.

Jeremy looked wildly turned on all the same in that moment. Leaning in closer when Eric stood up ,and being audacious enough to almost press hips together. Clearly he thought Eric was this fireball flirt and he was more than down with it.

Eric was anything but easy, though. Oh no, no.

“Ok, cutie. See you tomrrow. I got your number from Kenny.”

Before Eric could say something smart, Jeremy had wisely left him there to gape, staring at his back as his hips swayed away and out of sight. 

Kenny pat his back while finally devolving into cough inducing laughter. Eric shyly stared down at his shoes, giggling with him.

 

Meanwhile, standing on the other side of the field, Stan and Kyle’s jaws had damn near hit the floor watching the exchange.

 

“Dude That Guy was way too hot for Cartman. Like?? He’s a fucking Kick boxer, Kyle! Like holy damn!”

“Guess he’s into assholes.” Kyle shrugged. He was beyond baffled himself. Cartman was by no means ugly, but his fucking attitude was and if that guy only knew....well he’d hopefully be smart enough to run his legs off in the other direction. Another part of Kyle worried about a Heidi repeat where Cartman would destroy another beautiful, healthy person.

“Yeah, I guess.” Stan sounded totally out of if. This whole thing was really fucking surreal.

“I mean that guy was jumping hurdles and dodging bullets yesterday like a professional.”

“Well, yeah, he’s a kick boxer.”  
The two turned the corner onto the theatre plaza and walked up to the movie operator booth.

“Why don’t we just get a computer and card reader? Is our town that poor?”

“Two for Deadpool. All I know is that if we do something progressive to better our town, a crisis conspiracy and what people perceive as a massive attack on South Park’s civilization WILL ensue. This town is fucked up, Stan. No we can’t have a simple fucking computer for movie tickets. Let’s go, get what you want to eat.”

Stan didn’t need telling twice. He was infinitely Kyle’s favorite in their group because when he wasn’t depressed and mature all the time, he would delve into this child like wonder when they were together and it made Kyle’s heart melt. It was like he saved it just for Kyle. Tonight, it was sour gummy candy that had Stan gleaming and tugging Kyle’s sleeve. Kyle didn’t even make him pay for his share, even thought he had bought the tickets. He coveted these moments and learned to hold on to them like a life line after Stan had spiraled into terrible drinking habits and a dissociation for everything.

It was monstrous work finally kicking him out of that in high school, but Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman had managed to do it with only two fist fights and three emotional, ‘ i hate you, we’re not friends anymore’s.

 

They always sat in the middle-back of the theatre, isolating themselves while avoiding being a part of the groping, fucking couples in the back.

They whispered and laughed through all the trailers, and Kyle gave out wicked advice like texting Wendy, ‘it’s dark in here’. Which Stan throughly chided him for through red cheeks.

Kyle showed him the text Kenny sent last night that apparently told good news about that new job interview he had. They talked about what they were going to do that summer and whether they should be involved in Clyde and Bebe’s scandalous pranks on Craig and Token. To which Kyle said “Kenny wouldn’t miss out, mischievous bastard.”

“Oohh, DUDE!” Stan whisper-yelled. “Speaking of mischievous bastards- look.”

Kyle looked over to where Stan was goggling at the image of Cartman and that Jermey guy sitting a few rows below them. 

Clearly, unlike the other couples in the theater, they were content to lean on each other and wrap arms together right out in the open.

The sight was triggering enough, but thank GOD they weren’t kissing.

Kyle paled when Jeremy’s arm over Cartman’s shoulders moved to touch his cheek instead. Eric turned his face towards him, way too uncomfortably close for Stan and Kyles view, and Jeremy tucked some thick brown bangs behind his ear.

Kyle felt overwhelmingly hot all of the sudden. He jerked his head back up at the screen and sat stiffly the rest of the night. Much to poor Stan’s expense, probably, who just wanted to chill with his friend. Kyle couldn’t help being a bit standoffish, though, against all his internal wishes. He had no idea why his body was doing that to him when his mind clearly screamed to just sit and enjoy the film with his best friend.

He made it through and had at least finally loosened up enough to laugh at Juggernauts kill scene, cause fuck yeah, epic.

He would have made it out of the theatre totally chill with Stan patting him on his arm and banging shoulders together as they clumsily walked too close together, and Kyle could have chalked it up to a wonderful night to be young and alive. IF he hadn’t seen Jermey lean over Cartman in a gesture that was totally unmistakable during the movie’s kiss scene.

Kyle had to pin the way his blood boiled on just being generally tired of Cartman’s romantic shenanigans, and how easily this poor bastard was falling into the Cartman death trap. This was definitely, without question, going to be another Heidi. And that made Kyle burn something fierce. 

He remembered how lost Heidi had become during their time together. She lost her self esteem, her sweet beautiful outlook on life. She lost her friends and was isolated and alone. Then she became this monster, totally hell bent, and somehow WORSE than the man himself.

.....maybe Kyle should say something.....

It was always kind of his job to say something in the past and....if he was being honest...it felt right to do so now, too. It had been many years since Kyle swore off getting involved in Cartman’s nonsense.  
His friends all warned him he was losing sight of himself and was way, WAY, too emotionally invested in Cartman’s screw ups and the people he evidentlally involved in them. ‘It was their own stupidity’, his friends had convinced Kyle, and he couldn’t spend his whole life trying to fix that mess.

 

They were right of course, and Kyle finally struggled to kick the habit and let cartman control his own fucked up fate.

But this was different.....Somehow.....

This was just different. This guy was genuinely nice and caring and clearly giving Cartman more appreciation than he was worth.  
If there was one thing Kyle would try to fix in Cartman’s past disasters, it would have been Heidi.

He needed to talk to this guy about Cartman, like, really help him get inside the monster’s head. He’d need to do it sleathily though, because if Kenny and Stan knew he was falling back into old habits, they’d stage an intervention. It was harder to get Kyle to cool it when he got determined than it was to get Stan to stop drinking.

He’d have to disguise his attempt. That’s when he got a bad idea that would probably work. He whipped his phone out and started texting Kenny the plans to a genius little get together.  
—————————————————————————-

The next weekend they were meeting at Stan’s house with all their camping gear.

“Hey Kenny. Everyone coming?”

“Yeah man! This is going to be bo$$!”

Kyle tried to glare at him without cracking a smile. His ease quickly disappearing when he caught sight of a familiar, tall figure laughing carelessly about something Butter’s said in a circle with Cartman, Wendy, and Stan.

He felt a wave of guilt rush over him at the thought of what he was about to do. Tonight, once things had settled and it was dark, Kyle was going to tell Jeremy about Heidi. 

They let Stan drive, since it was his truck. It was freezing outside in the back of the windy pick up truck, but Butters, Kenny, Eric and Jeremy managed to stay warm by laying against the bed and draping in shared blankets.

Kyle and Wendy were the lucky ones to be kept inside. Well not really. Of course Stan wouldnt let his babies sit out in the cold.

Wendy made flirty gestures on Stan’s leg with her fingers while he changed gears. He shifted nervously and whispered about Kyle being in the back seat watching- to which Wendy turned and smiled at Kyle with a wicked grin he mirrored perfectly.

They smiled at Stan’s attempts to stay focused on the road when she snuck her hand up the side of his jacket. Her hands were freezing and the quick jerk of the steering wheel it caused had a roar of cursing sound from the back of the truck. Kyle had to laugh now as Wendy took pride in her work.

Stan tried to focus on not turning the color of his coat trim with Kyle watching behind them.

They made it to the camping spot, relatively unscathed, save for Kenny’s new shiner from head butting Leo’s shoulder while trying to kiss him.

Wendy fished out an ice pack from the cooler she was wheeling and Kenny swiped it away. He put it on his face with a murderous glare and made a show of tripping her up with his foot.

The air was surprisingly light so far. Well not surprisingly. They were all great friends and they were in their natural habitats now with playful shoves and jabs at each other’s intelligence and fat jokes. Kyle was the only one there with a dark agenda. He shouldn’t be so surprised about the friendly vibe.

He stole a glance back at Stan and Wendy jumping a puddle like a couple of lovestruck children. Another horrible thing caught his eye, though, and he turned around quickly after shooting a murderous glare at Jeremy kissing Cartman’s hand.

Fuck Cartman for this sick little love game of his.

While Wendy worked on setting up a fire with Jeremy, Butters and Cartman were building tents.

“Hey butters you’re pretty good at this. You go camping?”

“Why thank you, Eric!” The blonde beamed at him.

“No, I mean, I can’t believe you’re good at something.”

“Teddy, that was uncalled for.”

Kyle’s head snapped over to see Jeremy stand, dusting his hands off of dirt and bark and walking over to Cartman with a strange look.

Very strange. Was it affection? Sort of. But it looked....disciplined. 

Did he just...fucking call Eric ‘Teddy’????

“You told me Butter’s was an expert dancer.”

Cartman bristled as Butters turned to him with eyes lit like starlight.

“He won tournaments and championships. He IS. There’s FACTUAL proof.” His scowling was starting to become less menacing the closer Jeremy got to him and the redder his face evidently grew.

“So he’s good at two things.” Jeremy settled on, purposely dodging the stab in Eric’s tone. 

“Yes, we all agree.” There was a deep warning in Eric’s voice that all could recognize, except the oblivious Butter’s, star struck with the knowledge of Eric’s secret kind words.

Jeremy, who was standing above the duo beating the tent peg into the ground, only looked all too amused by Eric’s anger. It was like he liked the feistiness in him or something. Kyle had always thought that trait was entirely unbecoming. He hated it about himself, for that matter. 

He would spend hours thinking about the stupid, sassy things Eric would say and making up come backs for when he would inevitably have to use them. 

But Jeremy looked like he was IN to it, which totally bewildered Kyle.

Kyle watched the exchange of heated glares that showed a DIFFERENT kind of heat and Kyle had to turn away. He would rather watch Stan getting bitten on the neck than the shit that was going on over there.

He scrubbed a hand over his face, ignoring Kenny’s obvious stare. 

Naturally, Kenny sought him out later by the campfire and badgered the hell out of him anyway.

“I told you it was a bad idea.”

“I don’t have issues with being single.”

“No, you don’t. But lately, however.”

“Fuck Kenny, it’s cool.”

“I said the same thing, no couple’s retreat if there’s a loose wagon wheel rollling around.”

“I can stand to share a tent by myself, Wendy.”

“Until the self-loathing catches up.” Kenny corrected.

“We’re here to enjoy the company of close friends. And I’m glad some of them are fucking each other.” Kyle insisted.

They all began to smile, which made Kyle feel incredibly warm all of the sudden in an unknown, desperate sort of way to not let time touch this moment. To just keep this circle of people in his life for the rest of it and keep this lightness. 

At the mention of fucking, Stan and Wendy made eyes at each other as well as Leo and Kenny who were getting much too close all of the sudden.

Kyle was ready to call it a night and let them have their way with eachother. Overall it had been a pretty good day. Unfortunately, there was only one thing left to do. 

He stretched his arms out over his head and cracked his neck. His muscles stiff.

“Well, I’m turning in.”

“But the stars only just came out!” Butters blurted happily, even with Kenny latched onto his collar bone.

Kyle rolled his eyes at the sincere obliviousness and waved off the image of his friend trying to get some tail way too desperately.

“Hey, Jeremy can I talk to you a for a secon-....where’s Jeremy?”

Butters started giggling. 

“Ummm, they sort of went that way.” Wendy grinned and pointed towards the lake.

“What? Why?” Kyle stood up, annoyance obvious in his voice. He stood and started on the path towards the lake.

“Dude, I wouldn’t go looking when the boots are knocking.” Kenny looked particularly amused with himself. Kyle just felt sick.

“I need to talk to him, Ken. It’s important.”

Wendy sighed on behalf of her stupid friend.  
“Kyle are you really so stupid? He just wants to be alone with his boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend!”

“Wasn’t that fucking obvious, dude?” Stan asked, looking seriously confused. They had just seen them touching in the dark movie theatre almost a week ago. 

Wendy was equally baffled, fixing Kyle with a stern look for his immaturity.  
“Yeah. That’s what adults DO with their hormones- Ohh.”

“Ohh what?” Kenny asked taking his arm off of Leo and shooting Wendy a deathly serious look.

Kyle looked between them. His nerves on razors edge.

“What?” He barked angrily.

Wendy just watched him with glazed eyes and open mouth, clearly she was thinking real hard about something. Kyle didn’t like whatever it was since she was staring at him, looking him over like one of her science projects.

“Wha-? Ohhh.” Kenny followed suite, making Kyle’s skin prickle.

“WHAT?!” He was getting pissed now.

“You two are just now see’in this? Gee.” Butters said matter of factly, surprising them both.

Kyle was furious, turning to storm off without another word from his idiot friends.

“Not a good idea dude!” Kenny called out to him when they realized Kyle was leaving.

Kenny was right. It was the worst idea Kyle’d ever had.

On the grass in front of the lake, with stars looming high overhead, Kyle could see two black silhouettes standing out against a glimmering, blue lake.  
Touching each other.  
KISSING each other.

Kyle came running like a bat out of hell and was already yelling obscenities before the couple had even finished turning around. Neither looked embarrassed though, just totally annoyed. At HIM! Like HE had been doing something wrong.

“What are you doing!” Kyle stopped a few feet away, breath labored. He looked ready to punch one of them and Jeremy scooted Eric back by his hip. Kyle felt his shoulders flex at the action.

“Well, um, KAHL, trying to make out with my boyfriend.”

Boyfriend!? Wendy wasn’t lying?!

“That’s not what we’re here for!”

The couple exchanged confused looks. 

“The other couples are doing it!” Cartman was totally bewildered now. 

Had he just stepped into an alternate reality this morning? First he gets invited to go camping with everyone, then Kyle shoots him death glares the whole trip, and now he was angry Eric was trying to get his rocks off? Well Kyle fucking would too if HE had a girlfriend, so why the stigma?!

“That’s different!” Kyle screamed, confirming Cartman’s paranoia weeks ago when he hadn’t talked to him the day Eric came out. Well.... discovered. Eric wasn’t going to volunteer the information if they hadn’t found it themselves.

So, Kyle didn’t like who he was, it was easy to see now. Not that Eric should care. I mean, who would if they’ve had a boy like Jeremy on their arm.

“It’s different?! Why can’t I, Kyle, because I’m gay?!” 

“NO.” Kyle didn’t seem to fixed on that subject. He sounded pretty honest. Sooo??? He WAS ok with Eric being gay???? Then what was the issue.....

“That has nothing to do with it!” 

“Bro if that’s not your problem, just tell us what is.”  
Jeremy sounded annoyingly calm right now and Kyle just wanted to rage. He saw the way his arm flexed over Eric’s side, drawing him further away. As if ERIC needed protecting from KYLE. It was SO the other way around.

“Look you need to know. Cartman is not who you think he is, dude. He is EVIL. He is a BASTARD. There was this girl once named Heidi-“

“Turner. Heidi Turner, yeah I know about it.”

Kyle turned white. “Y-you.....you do?”

“I was her rebound after, Eric. Small town right?”

“Very small.” Eric pinched the space between his eyes.

What the FUCK was Kyle doing? Bringing up Heidi, really? Yeah they had talked about it before and Jeremy knew, but nothing killed the mood like Eric’s conflicted feelings for Heidi. He still didn’t entirely know who had been in the wrong there and when it finally came to an end, Eric was never the same about women and relationships. And he wasn’t the same with himself either. Everything that happened, whether it was his fault or not, it still hurt. He still lost her. It was so toxic and brutal but the good moments were some of the best in Eric’s beat up, low down life.

Kyle looked green now. “You dated her....and...you know?”

“Yup.” Jeremy nodded, and Kyles jaw finally snapped shut.

“And you’re just, what, OK with what happened?”

“I mean, no skin off my bones. Heidi had her own issues. What’s a little hurt from Eric’s side?”

Suddenly Kyle had an interesting thought. He didn’t think he liked Jeremy.

Something back pedaled in Kyle’s mind and suddenly he found his mouth defending his original opposer. 

“Well do you know how messed up it made Cartman afterward? Everything he had to deal with because of it?”

“I’m here now.” He slid his arm upward, over Eric’s shoulder, and gave him a light shake. 

Cartman stopped pinching his nose and let his hand fall to his thigh. A seriously tired look began to seep into his eyes.

“Kahl can I just get some peace? I’m seriously tired now.”

Jeremy didn’t wait for Kyle to give HIS boyfriend his permission. Jeremy was calling the shots on Eric, now, and that seemed honestly for the best. This Kyle guy was a loose canon.

“Cmon, Teddy bear. Let’s go get comfy.”

That sentence alone made Kyle absolutely seethe. He wanted to bolt out in front of them and block their way back to camp or throw their shoes in the lake. Something!

That was when he finally had to ask himself WHAT he was doing?

The only reason he came out here was to set the record straight on Heidi, which he did, and he knew that it wasn’t for certain it would have ended with Jermey just leaving Eric. But....what he HAD said was so.....

Ugh. 

It made Kyle’s skin crawl. He got this terrible feeling that he might not like Jeremy being around Cartman. He had gotten better, not totally, but mostly. And now Jeremy’s influence might not be a good thing it turns out.

Kyle sighed from deep in his chest and let his head fall back. It seemed like the whole cosmos was twirling above and he could even see the Big Dipper.

.......Cartman really had changed, hadn’t he?

What was he doing throwing Heidi back in Cartman’s face? Two years after they split, they had a make out session just once in the back of Annie’s party. She immediately donned this horrified look at what they had done and ran off, and that was when it all came spilling out. Cartman tearfully confessed to them how much he missed her and how lonely he was. The boys would have laughed in his face at how ridiculously unbelievable such statements coming from Eric Cartman were. But then he explained why, shocking them all. He talked about how he and his mom had totally drifted apart, and she was spending nights away with strange men, not coming home for days at a time and how Heidi would used to call and check up on him. She was like this cheap little lighter flame in the dark. It wasn’t enough to sustain something as complex as Eric Cartman was, to shine away all the dark corners, but it was all he had.

It was actually incredibly painful to listen to. The boys, maybe for the first time, were sincerely apologizing to Cartman.

 

So, maybe Kyle really should just butt out on this one. He was doing more harm than good anyway.  
—————————————————————————-

Three weeks and Three nights. That’s how long Eric and Jeremy had been dating. It was on that particular third night that Kyle had to force himself to make an appearance for his friends. He hadn’t talked to anyone but Stan since the camping trip, shackled up partly from mental exhaustion and partly because.....he couldn’t bare THEM anymore.

Tonight wasn’t anything special, yet Butters, Stan, Kenny, Eric, and Jeremy had found themselves at the corner mini mart buying fireworks to light in Clyde’s trash can. Kyle came with the insistence that they do not put the trash can directly by Clyde’s window.

Kenny was loading up on hostess cakes with Stan’s money while Butters picked out a pretty lighter. Kyle fought Cartman over picking out the fireworks, to be certain he didn’t get anything that’d bust some eardrums or set off every car alarm on the block.

Stan ushered them back to Kenny’s truck when he saw his night-shift sister begin to eye him suspiciously behind the counter. Once back at the truck, Kyle remembered why he hadn’t come out in three weeks and three nights.

“Want a sip?” Jeremy was standing with hand clasped tightly over Cartman’s waist. He offered a swirly pink slushie to his shorter counterpart. Cartman took it with eyes absolutely glittering.

“Ah, fuck yes!” Eric took the drink away with snatchy little raccoon hands and brought it to his face.

Then he did this thing. This stupid, insignificant thing where he couldn’t wait for the straw to touch his lips before he opened his mouth for a good 4 seconds,just standing there doing this stupid insignificant thing.

So trivial and innocent, except.....it stirred something foreign up in Kyle.

His pink little lips closed around the yellow straw and started sucking. The noise echoing in the bed of Kenny’s truck; Stan and Butters being the lucky ones to sit inside. 

Kyle would have LOVED not to be stuck outside with these two, but wasn’t like he could voice that. It was too suspicious and- more importantly- too real. He would have to ask himself repeatedly WHY EXACTLY he was uncomfortable with them and he didn’t want to have to think about that.

There was Eric, leaning against his new boyfriend, crushing a cup of slushie til the lid didn’t fit right and some pink splashed out.  
Making stupid cute faces with his fucking mouth open and sucking.

Kyle forced himself to breathe and tore his eyes away. 

It wasn’t much better on the ride to drop Leo off. He had a bedtime, even at 18, and as long as he was living under his parents roof, he had every intention of sticking to it. Kenny understood, having seen his asshole of a father enforce various punishments for trivial bullshit. 

Kenny promised him it wouldn’t be that way forever and was working his ass off regularly to make sure he would keep that promise. Leo deserved it.

The four of them, plus Jermey, found themselves breaking in to the park at 3 in the morning and spreading out a picnic blanket over the soccer field. Stan came eerily prepared, and the others had to wonder how many times Wendy had fucked him on that thing. That was why only Eric and Jeremy sat on it. 

Kenny and Stan stretched out across a picnic table beside them, pointing at the moon and trying to explain the dragon they saw on the surface of it to Jeremy.

Kyle leaned against it in the middle of everyone. A tiny koi pond glittered with shiny fish scales a few feet from the blanket. A bubble would appear on the surface every now and then and make a faint ‘pop’.

 

Jeremy threw a well aimed rock right in the middle of one.

 

“Hey don’t do that.” Stan gasped.

“What? Throw rocks?”

“You could have hit one of them.”

“Um.. there fish? Haven’t you ever gone fishing? You put a hook in their mouth.”

“No, I haven’t- for that reason!”

Kenny leaned over his leg “Hey just cool it man, Stan is real big on animal rights.” 

“Are fish animals?”

“JESUS, Jeremy are you stupid?” Cartman rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“They’re practically single celled organisms.” He reasoned dumbly.

“I wouldn’t hurt THOSE EITHER” Stan screeched, looking indignant. 

“Calm down, everyone. They’re just fish. I didn’t hit any of them and you’re being way too serious about some fish, bro.”

“Cartman what do you see in this guy.” Stan scoffed. 

“More like what does he see in himself.” 

“Kenny, gross!”

 

“I’m going home.” Kyle growled, standing and knocking Jeremy’s backpack off the picnic table as he snatched his. All eyes turned to the blazing redhead who was clearly not hiding whatever his anger was about very well.

“Hey, pick that up.” Jeremy unwrapped his arm from Cartman and fixed Kyle with a challenging look.

Kyle shot him one of his own, adjusted his backpack, and turned away.

Jeremy stood and Kyle could here the rise in his voice as he did.

“Kyle. Pick up my backpack.”

“Fuck you.” Kyle snapped at the mention of his name. Like he had the right, like they KNEW each other that way. Like they were friends. They were NOT friends.

“Hey, what’s your problem with me?” 

“Where do I start?” Kyle tried to control his voice and sound as unemotional as possible. It would be impossible to manage as he turned around to see Jeremy wrap his arm around a frightened looking Cartman.

THIS shit again. Kyle WASN'T the bad guy here. Someone ELSE was, fucking dammit! Why couldn’t Cartman seee that?!

“Whatever. Have you’re pity party somewhere else, you’re spoiling it for the rest of us. Come on baby-“

“DONT CALL HIM BABY!” Kyle lunged forward and punched Jeremy right in the jaw with a vicious left hook. 

He fell back, touching his mouth with his hand and checking for blood. 

“What the fuck! That’s it!”

Instead of standing and smashing Kyle to bits and pieces like he very well could, Jeremy turned his attention on the ball of panic sitting back down on the blanket and staring wide eyed between the two of them.  
Da FUQ was going on with Kyle lately!?!

“It’s him or me. Your mindless, bitch face friends or your boyfriend who has been there for you since day one, Teddy.”

“I’VE been there since DAY ONE. YOU just got here!!” Kyle slapped a hand over his chest.

“O-ho, is that how it is? Eric is your property now?”

“You don’t even know him!”

“His favorite color is Red, he loves dumb chick flicks like LOVE ACTUALLY, his favorite book is 50 Shades of Grey which PISSES me OFF, and he’s team Bella- fuck Edward and Jacob.” Cartman said the last part in unison with Jeremy, a hint of amusement in his frightened voice. Scared out of his wits, yet never missing an opportunity to enjoy his own stupid jokes. Fucking Cartman.

Kyle bowed, arms spread and standing menacingly over Jermey.

“Well he LIED to you because his favorite movie is the Great Gatsby remake! And leave him out if this! Don’t make him choose something so serious over some dumb shit like us! This is between me and you!”

That seemed to be it for Jeremy. 

“Listen.” He jumped to his feet and squared Kyle off with his height. They were the same size and shape, but Jeremy had more muscle power on his side from lifting regularly.

“This is NOT between me and you because it’s none of your business who your friend, or ME for that matter, are dating and fucking-“

Kyle had no idea he had the power in him to beat a kick boxer with his bare hands into two black eyes and a split lip, much like Stan, Kenny, and Eric who were watching in horrid fascination and wonder did not. But here he was.

“Kyle!” Eric stood and flung himself in front of Jeremy when Kyle went to try and pin him after throwing him to the ground.

“What the FUCK?! You can’t just let me be happy?! Why are you doing This? I like this guy and he puts up with my shit and I NEED him Kyle-“

“You need ME! I have been putting up with your shit all our lives and I’m better at it! I’m like your fucking keeper or something!”

“Is that why you broke up me and Heidi?! And now THIS!?” 

“Were you gay when you told Nicole you were my boyfriend!?”

Something flashed in Eric’s eyes and they began to get impossibly wide. Like he had been caught with some horrible, precious secret.

He swallowed and blinked away his shock as best he could.

“Y-you mean l-like...um...did I know t-then?” 

“Yes! What were you trying to do with that, huh?!”

What was he-?..... get Nicole and Token together obviously. Really, that was it!

“Um....”

Heat crashed into Eric’s cheeks. He stared up at Kyle like he was looking at some marble sculpture. Like kyle was something to behold. Tall and all sharp angles, shoulders back. He in fact WAS something to behold.

Eric had to keep swallowing to try and keep talking.

He went to glance at Jeremy but his body couldn’t turn away from Kyle’s in order to do so. He was so much more drawn to this figure of familiarity and home and angry energy. That was his Kyle. 

The possessive thought had him blushing red. 

His? No...not that.......never. But with all this anger and the weird, hysterical outbursts, it was hard not to think that maybe Kyle could feel...something for him? 

Eric thought about every instance involving Kyle and Jeremy the last several weeks. They were less than friendly. 

He replayed Kyle’s passionate speech just seconds ago. He had ‘been there since day one’, claiming that Jeremy couldn’t know Eric like HE could, and....oh gawd he was so angry when Jeremy called him ‘baby’. That was when Kyle first punched him......

A terrible wetness settled in Eric’s gut. It was warm and fluttery and focusing on it made Eric confuse thinking he was sick with being incredibly turned on all the sudden. 

A dark recess of his mind was chanting it over and over that Kyle had beat his boyfriend up when Jermey mentioned ‘fucking’ him.

A new wave of heat washed over Eric from head to toe and flooded his cheeks, throat, and chest with red. So much red.

Kyle could clearly see how dark Eric had become and was entirely transfixed by the soft glow in Eric’s eyes that stood out against it, wide and sweet and open for him. Allowing Kyle to look inside them as deep as he wanted to and it was completely enchanting.

At this point, Kyle had forgotten what he had asked Eric, just content to lose himself in Eric’s deep pools of honey.

Eric must have known he’d turned 10 shades crimson, because he ducked his head from Kyle’s view and started plucking at the zipper against his throat.

Though from Stan and Kenny’s point of view, Kyle looked ready to fall forward and start ravisishing the shorter boy. Which would be just fine with them since YEARS of tension would finslly be dealt with, but Jeremy was still there and neither of them were ready to fight him. Kyle was the only one there who could step up to the challenge without being crushed like a soda can. They both had way too much fire for Stan and Kenny’s energy, but Kyle’s always did burn brightest.

“Um, Jeremy, dude.” Stan spoke, knowing he was the least likely to get a fist in his face for this.  
“Kyle and Cartman are being weird right now and they have been doing this kind of thing since they were children, and-when they do, there is no stopping it. Just... um, come back later.”

“Which translates to, never.” Kenny explained, knowing that HE was less likely to get a fist for that statement because he was projected as the most sensible on these matters.

Jeremy stared at them in disbelief. They were breaking him up with his boyfriend FOR him. What kind of backwards bullshit...

“Well what does Eric want-“

“Dude, lets do some talking.” Kenny offered to clear things up, cleaning the mess Kyle had made as no one else would. He was willing to say Cartman had remained innocent on this one.

 

Jeremy gawked at them, then looked up to Kyle who was looking seriously conflicted about something as Eric shyly fiddled with the zipper, legs bent at the knee, ready to crumble under those taffy green eyes’ heavy gaze.

“No, fuck this.” Jeremy shook his head and gathered himself off the ground.

Stand and Kenny let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. Eternally grateful he had turned them down.

“TEDDY.....you’re a whore.” Jeremy’s tone was drenched in disgust.

The words hung in the air and they stung viscously at Eric’s heart. He slowly raised his head, eyes watery.

“He’s not a fucking douche like you.”  
Kyle yelled, coming around to Eric’s back and blocking him from Jeremy’s view.

“JESUS. What a slut.” He scoffed and left the four boys to exchange awkward looks and lose their abilities to speak.

 

About 5 minutes of that and Stan was ready to shoot himself. Kenny luckily knew what to say.

“Okkkaaay. So you two have some things to work out.” It sounded amused, but Kenny’s face looked entirely too serious. 

Kyle studied it and found the encouragement he needed to do what Kenny was silently pushing him towards.

He turned around and looked over the jittery ball of shivers and nervous shuffling. Thankfully, Kenny and Stan excused themselves after collecting all their equipment. Kyle walked over to stand in front of him once more.

He didnt know where to start. Now that they were alone, after everything he had just done and the fact he had single handedly broken up another of Eric’s relationships....Kyle don’t know if he SHOULD start anywhere. Was it wrong of him to chase this wave? He had done some pretty selfish things, going zero to 50 in a single day, and maybe Cartman DIDN’T want to talk to him.

Kyle opened his mouth when a faint whisper came from the other boy.

“Can we- um, talk about this somewhere e-else?”

“Yes please.” Kyle sighed in relief.

“My safe place?”

“Your-.......your safe place?.....isn’t that, like, psychologically a bad idea? I don’t want to ruin the sanctity of your safe space dude, that’s like psychology 101.”

“You’re not going to say anything bad are you?” Eric mummered, staring at his shoes.

Kyle regarded what he was asking exactly. It was like a test of the waters, a way to know if what Kyle was going to say was REALLY something Eric wanted to hear or if he should ready himself for disappointment.

Kyle watched him scratch at his zipper some more. His button nose was about the only thing visible beneath his chunky brown bangs from Kyle’s height and with his head ducked.

He was waiting to hear Kyle say something strong for them, something reassuring and something that wasn’t total heartache. 

Like being called a whore in front of his friends. 

Eric was depending on HIM to set the atmosphere, because the ball was entirely in Kyle’s court on this one. It was pretty non-debatable what Cartman’s feelings were about this. Kyle readily accepted the challenge. 

 

“No....it’s....it’s confusing and complicated and....we’ll probably be up all night talking about it.......”

Eric shivered lightly and his hands stopped moving, clutching the zipper tightly.

“But we can just order pizza and talk until we fall asleep.....” Kyle could feel his face burn up with the implications. 

He swallowed and watched as Eric instantly stopped shaking and raised his head up. The sudden image of Eric’s large, hopeful eyes coming into view knocked the air out of Kyle’s lungs. 

JESUS, the amount of trust in those eyes. Those big, soulful eyes that had finally been directed at HIM. HE was finally the object of their affection and Kyle immediately had to stop himself from leaning down and brushing their lips together in a first kiss.

Kyle’s nails were digging angry little crescents into his palms. He wet his lips and swallowed again. He had to be strong, Eric was weak right now. Uncertain, nervous. About to take Kyle to his safe place to talk about lov- ABOUT ROMANCE THINGS.

FUCK, Kyle was already failing miserably at his job. Fucking hormones and testosterone and Eric’s babydoll eyes.

“Uh- ok. Let’s...let’s go.” Kyle murmured, ducking his head and hiding beneath his curly bangs.

One hand reached up and pulled the ear of his ushanka down farther while the other was shoved into his pants pocket. He walked ahead of Eric in long strides. 

Behind him, Eric pittered along in a gooey, airy daze. He felt light as a feather. This was actually happening. Like seriously, literally, Kyle was walking them back to Eric’s place to talk about stuff like feelings. 

About dating and kissing and movies. 

Eric’s stomach did a flip flop and he trailed much farther behind the redhead as he mentally screamed at his shaky legs to keep moving. 

*Don’t look too pathetic yet. We want a chance with Kyle, right?!*

When they arrived, Kyle let Eric enter his tented little cushion festival first. He squeezed in across from him. His back sticking out the opening. Obviously, as it was designed to fit only one person.

Eric kept his safe place tight and fluff-ified. Double stuffed pillows littered the cramped little space like some kind of nest. Every inch meant your body would be touching a pillow wherever you sat.

Kyle tried to squirrel away the information as best he could while not entirely understanding what it meant and what exactly Eric needed in order to feel safe. 

Security of some kind, clearly. Hugs?? Snuggling maybe??

“S-so um....” Eric squeaked.

Kyle looked up and met the other boy’s shy little glances. Should Kyle talk first? He didn’t want to say the wrong thing in Eric’s happy place so he decided he would let him lead this.

“Yeah.” Kyle tried to sound encouraging.

“Sooo, umm... I...guess you like me??” That sounded as unsure as Kyle felt. 

Well NO.  
That wasn’t true. 

Kyle knew he had feelings now, couldn’t deny them after all that had happened today, but he had known for as long as the ‘camping incident’.

 

“I...Yeah...I think I do.” Kyle swallowed, instantly regretting how uncertain that sounded.

“I mean- I know I don’t want you talking to other guys. I damn sure don’t want you saying you NEED them.”

FUCK, NOW he sounded angry. Kyle swallowed nervously. He was fucking up this safe space thing.

“I know I-“ 

What was something good Eric had him feeling? Something other than mindless aggressive possessineness??

“That I wanted to kiss you. When you do that thing where you open your mouth before you sip something or snack. Like, your cheeks look so soft and your lips are small and full and you open it in such a cute way......”

Kyle looked over at the brunette.  
Eric was a shaking, blushing mess, his hand held towards his face in horror.

“I-I do that??”

“Yeah, but it’s cute.” Kyle smiled, unable to keep the affectionate waver from his voice at the sight of Eric’s unraveling. 

Kyle figured maybe calling him cute wasn’t the most reassuring approach to someone constantly parading around the ‘tough guy’ persona. What guy wanted to hear they were cute?

“But you do other hot things, too.”

Eric’s head shot up. “You think I’m hot?”

Kyle couldn’t help but stare at him. What kind of question was that?

“Are you joking? You’re all full figured, and your confidence is such a turn on, dude. Like, I think that might have been the first thing I started liking about you.”

“Full figured?” Eric swallowed, averting his eyes.

“Fat.” He mumbled. 

Kyle leaned over until he had Eric’s full attention again.  
“Full figured. Soft. Hips for days. Whatever you want to call it, you definitely have a fat ass that I definitely like the extra plush on. Understand? We’re not going to do any of this negative shit.”

“Kahl, you...look so serious about this.”

“I don’t want you thinking for a minute I’m not attracted to your body if we’re gonna do this, Cartman. Your body is your home, it’s where your heart lives, and it’s part of the Eric Cartman who I have known all my life. I can’t like you without liking all of you. Well...yes there are things you do I don’t like but, what I mean is? I-I’m trying to say..”

“So you...then...you don’t think I’m gross with all this....extra?” Eric’s hands clasped the front of his coat where his belly was. He bit his bottom lip and waited for Kyle to agree with him that it was indeed unsightly.

Kyle decided to try the approach of confidence, which always seemed to work for Eric, rather than how Kyle was explaining everything.

His voice came out in a rumble.  
“No baby. It turns me on.”

FUCK!! Too much, too much!! Reel it back, Brovfloski!

He turned pink and went to explain he hadn’t actually meant to say it like that, but the way Eric profusely blushed and squeezed his coat in his little hands told Kyle everything he needed to know about THAT.

Maybe it was because they were in his safe space, which would explain why Eric wanted them to come here if it meant he would finally be able to be honest with Kyle about his feelings. The fact that he was ok and warm here and nobody was watching them and they were together, might be all Eric needed to just be truthful. As embarrassing as it had been for both of them thus far.

“Oh.” Eric finally muttered, his face far too flushed. He looked like he was running a fever. 

Kyle couldn’t stop himself from brushing the chocolate bangs from his forehead. They were so close now. The air was stuffy and Kyle only had on a thin t-shirt, having left his jacket outside the tent. He felt bare, closer, and heated everywhere. If Eric touched his chest, it would burn right through the fabric into his very skin. Was it supposed to be so hot in here?

Eric was staring at him with wide, shining eyes. Uncertainty pained quite clearly on his face.

Maybe this was it, though. Kyle didn’t know for certain, but something kept feeling like it was. Like maybe he should just go for it. Obviously Eric was responding WELL to his advances, and Kyle had said nothing that couldn’t be deemed as flirty and suggestive since they started this conversation. So it’s not like Eric wouldn’t know what Kyle was implying when Eric blushed and subtly fished for compliments. He did that because he was accepting and reciprocating. 

So maybe Kyle just, SHOULD.

He swallowed and looked deep in Eric’s soft, glowing eyes for a signal to stop. Anything to tell him Eric didn’t want this or it was going too fast. Instead he was met with Eric’s eyes closing slowly and tilting his head back. When there was nothing but heavy lids under thick lashes, Kyle dove, heart leaping into his throat.

Their first kiss was something unlike previous first kisses they had shared with other people. It was so certain, and nothing but fate. Kissing each other felt like that was what they had been designed to do as they fitted together, and that years of unpracticed, sloppy kisses with other people were now obvious signs that their lips were meant for only eachother. Nothing about this was short of universally RIGHT. There was no hesitance in how perfectly they slid against each other.

BUT physically....Oh, fuck. Physically, Kyle was on fire. Eric had absolutely melted, submitting to the kiss and letting his mouth be assaulted and licked at Kyle’s will. It would have been the most fantastic, powerful feeling in the whole WORLD if Eric’s legs hadn’t moved apart; Opening up and laying on either side of Kyle’s knees to accommodate him pushing their bodies together closer.

As feared by the miniscual part of Kyle’s brain that was still logically thinking, Kyle began to feel his insides stir. His hips were against the backs of Eric’s thighs and he was spreading him, pushing him down into the clouds of pillows. It turned out it didn’t take much more than a single shock to the senses via kisses to get Eric on his back. He was pretty damn willing, apparently.

Kyle pulled away, he had too. The kiss felt so good and his hips were begging to start grinding into the soft thighs beneath them. If he continued kissing him, he may not be able to control himself.

Eric’s eyes flew open and a desperate look filtered his features. Kyle regretted anything and everything he could have done to make him look like that but he HAD to know Kyle wasn’t trying to deny him right?? He just- he just couldn’t keep pressing and kissing or he might...

 

“Kahl, please.” Eric blushed, turning his head away when he realized what he had said. 

The way Kyle was just looking at him with wide eyes and surprise made him feel worse. He had definitely crossed a line with that one. What he didn’t know was which line he had crossed, exactly. Not until Kyle was smashing his lips into Eric’s and moving his hips in an embarrassingly desperate rut.

“Mmmph!” Eric moaned into the kiss, loud and high. 

It had Kyle painting the inside of his jeans with precum. He didn’t care much after that about the dark splotch on his pants or the fact he had undone Eric’s. 

He only cared about shucking their underwear off and nestling the head of his cock into Eric’s prostate.

“Oh!” The chubby boy was quivering. He steeled himself agianst Kyle’s forearms and watched in mild horror as his underwear was pulled off. This had REALLY taken a turn for the best. Holy fuck.

Kyle struggled to undo his own pants and pull his cock out. He succeeded finally as Eric was able to slow Kyle’s frantic movements down by running a finger over Kyle’s hip bone in a circle. The sensation made Kyle’s hands shake and he was finally able to whip out Eric’s prize for him to see.

Eric’s eyes had never looked so heavy, glimmering like gems under a bright light.

Kyle swallowed nervously, not used to or liking being looked at in this way before he remembered that it was ERIC and he was about to do much worse to him once he had had his eye full.

He pushed down the layers of uncertainty of its attractiveness and size and tried to fixate on the way Eric drooled and the excitement in his shivering body when Kyle talked haughty and confident.

“Look good, baby?”

“OHHHH!” Eric moaned helplessly, hoping Kyle knew that meant yes.

The redhead bit his lip and tried to make a show of stroking himself. As best as his inexperienced, sex ladden brain would let him. It’s not like he had made a habit of doing this before, in fact this was the first time. 

It seemed to please Eric by the bucking his hips were doing and the ceaseless moaning

“Fuck....” Kyle’s throat felt like sand paper. He was about to......was he really about to.....

“Kahl?” 

Yes, he was DEFINITELY about to. Kyle couldn’t think of anymore excuses NOT to. All the tension and stress from the past month was finally slipping away and was replaced by a sensation Kyle hadn’t experienced before. The only way he could explain it was wanting to kiss Eric all the time now and protect what was his. Starting with claiming it.

He watched Eric slip his fingers in his mouth and suck on them. His eyelids were heavy and he couldn’t stand to keep his head up any longer. Never breaking eye contact, Kyle watched with awe the most sexualized thing he had ever seen in his LIFE. 

Eric’s head fell back against the pillows, lying flat with his throat exposed and sucking on his fingers until drool was spilling out the corner of his mouth. The moaning was bad enough but Eric fighting desperately to keep his eyes open and trained on Kyle’s was enough to make Kyle loose his balance more than twice.

Finally, GOD FINALLY, Eric drew his fingers back with a wet ‘pop’. His hand slipping downwards to prepare himself for Kyle’s dick.

He shivered at the thought of his cock about to go inside that wet, tight, heat he had on display.

“Ohhh.” Kyle moaned. It came from somewhere deep in his chest and Eric arched upward and moaned with him, legs widening.

The redhead was SHAKING, trying to wait patiently to fit his dick inside his prize. Eric’s cooing was driving him up the fucking wall. 

Forcing himself to think about something else other than the hole being stretched out for him, he took that time to admire the treasure between Cartman’s legs. Pretty, pink, rigid, and leaking. Beads of pre pushed out the head of his dick, sliding down in strings and filling the dip of Eric’s belly button.

“Oohhh gawd.” Kyle groaned, closing his eyes shut and ducking his head. He didn’t know how much more of this he could stand.

“Kahl? Um, p-please?”

His head shot up, moving eyes over Eric’s blushing face and shivering chest.

Fuck YES, fianlllly!!!

 

He took a deep breathe, as deep as he could, and held it while he lined the crown of his cock up with Eric’s entrance. The ring of muscles stretched when he pushed in a bit.

The nerves in his swollen dick were screaming. Just the feeling of Eric’s rim was five times better than his hand on his dick.

He pulled back and stroked himself a couple of times, then took his cock and made circles around the sensitive flesh.

It was fucking HEAVEN and Eric hadn’t stopped begging Kyle to ‘just fuck him’ once.

Slowly, he inched forward, pushing past the tight ring until finally the entire head was in.

“AH! HOLY SHIT?!” Eric screamed, eyes wide and clutching Kyle’s shoulders like a life line.

“Ahhh-fuuuck *huff* you good?”

“KYLE PLEASE DONT TALK! I-I CAN’T- I-“

Kyle slid forward all the way. He didn’t stop until he was buried to the hilt and his balls were snug against Eric’s ass.

Kyle’s head was cloudy and it was hard to think. All he was entirely sure of was that he was balls deep and Eric was presenting himself like a bitch in heat.

His head fell back further, sweet, little mouth gaping and crying out obscenities so desperately. So fuckable, so soft.

It was time to move. If he waited another minute, he was going to spend the rest of the night just kissing Eric’s mouth. It was something precious to treasure because the way that mouth had kissed him was the most magical experience Kyle had ever lived through.

He drew back his hips and he could feel EVERYTHING. It was damn near disorienting. The walls of Eric’s ass were tight and ringed and already they were milking the pleasure out of Kyle’s dick.

“Ah- Ah! ...gawd.” Kyle sounded drunk, and partly, that was true. He had fallen deep under the influence of Eric’s absolutely divine Ass. He cursed himself for not appreciating it sooner and what it was capable of doing to him. He had been a complete idiot for making it the center of his insults for years. The pleasure it offered him was unreal.

No more. From now on he was going to fuck his ass every time it needed fucking. Hell he’d kiss it if Eric asked him to. He’d trace shapes into Eric’s hole with this tongue and suck until he was cumming from that alone.

JESUS. Was he repressed or something? They told him he was diagnosed as a sex addict when he was 8.....which...no that was stupid. People were just fucking stupid. He wasn’t repressed and children weren’t sex addicts.

It was just Eric. HE was doing this to Kyle. His moaning and writhing and PLEADING had made Kyle a sex hungry bad boy.

“KYLE!”

“OH FUCK!” 

Kyle threw his hips forward, burying himself inside. He drew back again and again and started a brutal pace of fucking his cock deep into Eric’s screaming, shaking body.

The redhead’s hips burst forward after loosing and finding his footing again, and it was like he threw a match on gasoline. 

Eric seized up, his eyes growing wide, and clutched the front of Kyle’s shirt so hard, it ripped the sleeve seam. 

Kyle realized he must have hit something very, very good judging by the way Cartman’s eyes dilated and were nearly black. His cock bounced to life between them and Kyle slid his hand down to it and started softly tugging. 

Eric’s thighs wrapped around Kyle’s sides. His feet locking behind his back, securing Kyle to that spot and making sure he didn’t try to leave.

Oh, but Kyle felt sick at the very thought. Nothing in this WORLD could tear him away from the picture of bliss beneath him.

A few more thrusts and Kyle’s prick had bucked into THAT SPOT again and there was no mistaking now that he found the hidden ‘button’ and struck gold.

Eric’s lips parted in a cry, Kyle’s name, and his hands feebly scratched at Kyle’s arms. 

Eric looked down between them and watched Kyle’s hand jerk the proud, pink cock standing eagerly at attention. The friction of his hand on his Eric’s weeping member was nothing short of Eric’s new, most precious memory. 

The redhead was brutal, pumping his cock in time with the hips smashing Eric’s thighs. His eyes wandered down to the place their bodies met, over and over, in and out, in and out, and Kyle bit back a full on scream as his brain was now visually linking the pleasure in his cock with the lewd, slapping noises and the way he disappeared inside Eric’s Ass.

He watched himself angle his hips upward and push into the ring of muscle that became tighter with the shift. It was harder to get back inside his ass, but it was well worth the exerted effort on Kyle’s part. 

The way his dick was rubbed against the fleshy walls and his balls slid over the plushy, full ass below had him absolutely breathless and he finally had to look away. Or else...

And he couldn’t do THAT until Eric had cum- he didn’t WANT to until Eric had cum. 

That’s why what followed next was a series of pistoning his hips in and out and jerking that sweet, pink cock ‘til Eric was seeing Jupiter’s stars.

Eric needed to cum right now because Kyle NEEDED to cum NOW. His dick felt so good and a large percentage of that was from the way Eric’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ and screamed as loud as it could for Kyle to fuck him.

Kyle hit his sweet spot and grinded his hips so that his cock was dragging against the bundle of nerves deep inside him without rest. Nothing would separate his dick from Eric’s prostate if it meant there was a fucking earthquake. Nothing.

“Oh GOD- OH GOD- OOHHH KYLE!!” 

Eric’s hands fisted into Kyle’s shirt with a vice grip. He pulled towards his chest and Kyle’s body complied. They were so close now.

Kyle looked up to search Eric’s face, to see the pleasure that he had proudly put there. 

It was breathtaking. Eric looked like he was praying for his life, clinging to Kyle, and locking his legs up as his muscles began to tighten.

A few more well aimed thrusts of his hips and Kyle was stroking Eric’s cock to completion. 

“KAHL! PLEASE KAHL, IT’S SO- IM SO- AHHH!” The words caught in his throat. 

Cum spilled out of his dick in thick spurts and coated Kyle’s hand. The noises their bodies were making as they moved together were absolutely filthy. Eric’s orgasm face, however, was anything but, and Kyle (like anything to do with Cartman) was instantly obsessed with it.

This was his new drug, like giving speeches used to be. He wanted to do this more, see that sweet little face crumple in pleasure and fall off the brink of sanity into mindless euphoria.

Kyle fought to keep fucking his hole through his orgasm with how much tighter Eric had suddenly become.

“OHH! HO FUCK! F-feel good?” 

“KAHL KAHL KAHL KAHL KAAHAHHH! AH!”

With that confirmation, Kyle could finally give in to the pleasure coursing through his own veins. He doubled over, forehead pushed into the space between Eric’s throat and his collarbone, and forced his stuttering hips to fuck them both through the last remnants of bliss.

He would have liked to show more control over the waiver in his voice and the amount of affectionate things he whispered into Eric’s cheek. But it couldn’t be helped.

They lay tangled in Eric’s tiny safe space, sharing kisses and waiting for Kyle’s cock to go limp so he could pull out. The hold Eric’s Ass had on him was impossible to resist. 

That tight little hole was a fucking bottle opener.

“Um, Kahl. This was...good, yeah?”

Kyle’s head snapped up from Eric’s chest and he looked at him with their faces not even a breath apart.

“I mean...was it good? Yes! The best thing I’ve ever done in my life. Are you asking....are WE good?”

Eric nodded, eyes looking anywhere but the piercing green orbs in front of him. Fearing the answer he was sure to get.

Kyle recognized the uncertainty and began to kiss it away. 

“We’re better than good, don’t you think? I mean....I want to do this again. Well maybe this, but also like, a movie?” He swallowed and kissed Eric’s shoulder, hoping to disguise his own uncertainty.

Eric bit his lip, his blush still quite prominent from their fuck session and his hair tousled like an absolute sex kitten in Kyle’s opinion.

If Kyle wasn’t fully aware of what they had just done now, he’d try to take that ass again. As it was, he had a lot of explaining to do and a lot of self control to start implementing. To say the least, that was fucking embarrassing just letting his hormones drive his brain. Although, Eric seemed to like it still. It didn’t appear that he regretted what they had done just yet. 

Kyle wouldn’t blame him though. They had gone -12 to 300 in just 2 hours.

Does this mean we’re like, going out?!”

“Uhm. Well I did just kind of take you, so yeah I guess we are. It’d be fucked up if I didn’t buy you dinner after that, at least.”

Eric seemed to ignore the hilarity of that statement and let his head be filled with feelings of bliss and romance instead. He looked absolutely gooey and starry eyed at the thought of Kyle being his boyfriend now.

“Can I CALL you my boyfriend? Like, just in private I swear!”

“Uhh.”  
Kyle didn’t know if he was ready for people to hear about this yet, but he wasn’t ready to be a pussy about fucking the guy who just let him stick it up the ass like that.

“You can. In private is kind of weird, isn’t it?”

“Not for me! I want to call you my boyfriend! Ooh-let me call you baby!”

Kyle turned 20 shades crimson.

“Dude. No. Do NOT call me that.”

“Pleaaasse, boyfriend?”  
Kyle was suffering from the entire 180 assault on his senses, staring wide eyed at the ball of energy beneath him. He was still getting over what he had just done not hours after punching a guy. He sat up onto his elbows.

“No way. I’m not a fucking baby.”

“But you’re MY baby, though.” Eric batted those big doey eyes Kyle was ready to stab out.

“YOU’RE the baby here.”

Eric suddenly flushed and lost all his confidence to continue. He stared at the tented ceiling, unable to meet Kyle’s gaze any longer.

“You’re right, lets not talk about this anymore.”

Kyle smirked at how unfortunately cute Eric was when he was flustered. He hadn’t said anything he didn’t mean though and when was Kyle Brovflovski ever wrong?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Outed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572422) by [Celia_Cipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_Cipher/pseuds/Celia_Cipher)




End file.
